Bloody Rose y Artemis
by arual17
Summary: Una lucha predicha desde hacía tiempo. Él lucha por deber, ella se defiende por una tarea que debe realizar. ¿Podrán sus armas herir al otro?


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, (ni siquiera Zero T_T). Todo es de Matsuri Hino (que le encanta desquiciar teniendo el manga mensual ¬¬)

* * *

_**Bloody Rose y Artemis**_

Por fin se habían encontrado, después de tanto tiempo. Estaban uno frente al otro, mirándose detenidamente.

Sus ojos violetas claros miraban sus ojos rojos sin parpadear. Los dos temían su inevitable encuentro, ya que sabían lo que ocurriría.

El chico de cabello blanco quitó el seguro de Bloody Rose y apuntó a su oponente, sin ningún atisbo de sentimiento en sus ojos, sólo la voluntad de matar.

La chica de largos cabellos castaños cerró los ojos, para abrirlos poco después con una mirada decidida. Levantó el vuelo de su blanco vestido que se ataba por el cuello, dejando libre los hombros, y que le cubría hasta las rodillas y cogió a su bastón, Artemis. – Aún no puedo dejar que me mates.

El bastón se transformó en una gran guadaña. – Es mi obligación. – Dijo el chico serenamente.

- Lo sé. – Asintió la chica. – Pero yo tengo una tarea por la que no puedo morir.

- Entonces… Sólo uno puede quedar en pie.

El chico disparó su arma, pero la joven de ojos rojos esquivó el disparo con gran maestría.

Con cada disparo, la chica se acercaba cada vez más con la guadaña alzada.

Ella saltó hacia él, pero interpuso su arma ante la estocada de Artemis y detuvo el golpe. Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo, y la chica buscó alguna emoción, cualquier cosa en sus fríos ojos violetas, pero no encontró nada.

Ella dio otro salto hacia atrás y se escondió tras uno de los pilares, donde la nueva bala no le diese. Se quedó quieta unos momentos, si no hacía nada, su resistencia tarde o temprano se agotaría a pesar de tener más que las personas normales.

- No me digas que ya estás cansada, sangre pura. – En el salón donde se encontraban sólo se podía escuchar el eco de su voz.

La chica sonrió con tristeza. - ¿Cuándo hemos llegado a esto, Zero?

- Cuando te dije que cuando nos encontrásemos, te mataría.

Todos los sentidos vampíricos de la chica se pusieron en alerta y saltó de detrás de la columna segundos antes de que ésa desapareciese.

Bloody Rose echaba humo por la boquilla. El pilar donde se encontraba su contrincante había desaparecido y tierra y piedras volaban por todos lados.

El blanco vestido de la chica estaba manchado de tierra y de su propia sangre al ser golpeada por las piedras, además de estar rasgado por diferentes sitios. Se levantó y miró al chico de cabello blanco.

El cazador sintió un momento de debilidad. Estaba oliendo sangre, la misma sangre de la que se alimentó hacía más de un año y la cual le hacía perder la razón. Sus ojos violetas cambiaron a un rojo brillante. Su cuerpo anhelaba ese olor desde hacía mucho tiempo, y más poder volver a saborear ese sabor. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para intentar combatir esa sed que le estaba quemando la garganta.

Vio los ojos rojos de su contrincante y posó la vista en su propio cuerpo, viendo que tenía algunas heridas por donde emanaban sangre lentamente. Volvió a mirar a Zero y supo que estaba sufriendo por eso.

Se fijó en su muñeca, donde llevaba algo que nunca se había quitado desde que se lo dio su padre adoptivo. Apretó el puño y miró decidida al chico peliblanco, corriendo hacia él con Artemis bien agarrada.

Zero se dio cuenta de que la vampiresa iba hacia él y volvió a atacar, pero ella volvía a esquivar gracilmente como cuan bailarina en una danza.

La quemazón en la garganta casi no le dejaba respirar, era insoportable el dolor, su piel comenzaba a transpirar y su aliento a volverse más rápido cada vez que la chica se acercaba más a él.

Zero intentaba por todos los medios que no se le acercase, pero ella era rápida y la trayectoria del proyectil erraba cada vez más lejos.

La castaña consiguió llegar hasta el chico, el cual le apuntó en la frente con Bloody Rose. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preveer sus intenciones.

De repente, chispas salían de la pulsera de la chica y del tatuaje de su cuello, provocándole un chispazo de dolor y causándole una paralización, cayendo de espaldas con la chica encima, sujetándole fuerte.

Lo único que se podía escuchar en los siguientes minutos era la respiración acelerada de los dos jóvenes. El joven se encontraba paralizado en el suelo, mientras que la chica estaba sentada sobre su abdomen, con las piernas a los lados y las manos sobre los hombros del chico.

- Termina con esto. – La chica miró al peliblanco, el cual la miraba con los ojos rojos como la sangre. – Mátame. – La joven castaña no apartaba la vista de Zero. Miró a Artemis por un segundo, la cual la tenía a su lado. – Si no lo haces, te mataré yo a ti.

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. – No… - Susurró.

- Esto no terminará hasta que uno de los dos caiga, aprovecha esta oportunidad.

La chica abrió los ojos, que comenzaban a liberar pequeñas lágrimas de sus rojos ojos. – No puedo matarte Zero… Pero no puedo dejar que me mates.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

La vampiresa sonrió, aunque las lágrimas seguían saliendo. – No dejar que me atrapes.

- No podrás huir eternamente.

- Lo sé. – Asintió. – Sólo lo necesario para poder terminar la obligación que me he marcado. Tú tienes la tuya, yo tengo la mía.

El chico miraba a la joven mientras hablaba. – Te has olvidado de una cosa. – Ella le miró. – Soy un cazador… - De repente se levantó y le agarró del cabello, mientras que con la otra mano le apuntaba con su pistola el pecho. – Y no dejo escapar a mis presas.

La situación en ese momento era al revés de cómo era hacía unos segundos. Zero se encontraba sentado, agarrando a la chica por sus largos cabellos y apuntándole con Bloody Rose al pecho, mientras ella se mantenía sentada sobre las piernas del chico.

- Por qué, Yuuki… - Preguntaba con una voz ronca. - ¡Por qué no me mataste!

- Porque… - Ella comenzó a llorar con más intensidad. – No podría… Soportar que tú… Ya no existieses. – Sollozó mientras le miraba, transmitiéndole todos sus sentimientos.

Zero vio en sus ojos lo que ella quería decir sin palabras y apartó la vista, haciendo que ella cerrase los ojos.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el chico la estaba besando. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, viendo al chico rozando sus labios con los suyos. Reconocía esa sensación, como la última vez que la besó hacía más de un año, aquello era una despedida, y parecía que era la última.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, aún con el río de lágrimas recorriendo su suave piel, y puso todo su empeño en corresponder el beso.

Después de un tiempo, se separaron por la falta de aliento. No abrieron los ojos, únicamente juntaron sus frentes la una contra la otra. – Lo siento…

Yuuki asintió y esperó lo que vendría a continuación, y dolor incesante y luego el desvanecimiento.

Se escuchó el tiro, haciendo que la chica diese un pequeño brinco, pero no llegó el dolor, pero si el olor a la sangre. Extrañada, abrió los ojos y vio a un Zero jadeante.

El chico le soltó el cabello y dejó caer los dos brazos. Ella se fijó de donde provenía el olor y los ojos se le desorbitaron. - ¿Ze… Ro? – Sus ojos rojos no apartaban la vista de la herida recién hecha por la Bloody Rose en el abdomen del chico. - ¿Por qué? – Susurró. - ¿¡Por qué!? – Terminó gritando mientra le miraba a la cara.

El chico seguía jadeando por el dolor. – Parece que… La sangre de los Kuran… Hace que no desaparezca instantáneamente…

- ¡Dime por qué, Zero! – Pedía explicaciones exasperada mientras las lágrimas salían cada vez más de sus rojas prisiones. - ¡Por qué no me has matado!

- Me di cuenta… Demasiado tarde que… No puedo vivir con mis manos… Manchada de tu sangre…

- ¿Y por eso tenías que dispararte?

- Éramos tú o yo…

- ¡No es cierto! – Gritó. – Deja de ser un cabezota y ve la realidad que no quieres ver. – El chico empezó a perder fuerza y cayó de espaldas, pero Yuuki le agarró y le abrazó. – Te quiero, Zero. ¿No te dije que no podía soportar que tú ya no existieses? Sin ti, la vida no tendría ningún sentido. Sé muy bien que desde el ataque a tu familia has querido morir, pero recuerda todas las memorias que hemos creado juntos, ¿por eso no ha valido la pena vivir? – Le abrazó más fuerte. – Toma de mi sangre, y hagamos más memorias juntos. – Se hizo el silencio. – Por favor… Zero…

Se hizo el silencio en el lugar, sólo se podía escuchar el sollozo continuado de la vampiresa abrazando el cuerpo inerte del cazador, dándolo todo por perdido.

La chica sintió que la agarraban por la cintura, haciendo que sus sollozos se detuviesen poco a poco. – Si muero… Sé que me seguirás para… Darme una paliza… Así que… No tengo alternativa…

La vampiresa sonrió. – Exacto.

El cazador pasó la lengua por el cuello de Yuuki y abrió la boca, dejando ver unos colmillos bien afilados. Los hundió en la piel y comenzó a sorber. Anhelaba ese sabor desde hacía bastante tiempo, y en ese momento lo estaba catando de nuevo. El mismo sabor que le salvaría de la muerte y evitaría dejar a la persona a quien amaba sola, la misma que le estaba dando su sangre.

Desde ese momento, Bloody Rose y Artemis se unieron de nuevo, y esa vez para siempre, luchando codo con codo junto a sus portadores por un mundo mejor y un futuro donde pudiesen vivir tranquilos y en paz.

FIN

* * *

Primera vez que escribo sobre ellos dos, así que tened un poco de consideración y no me apedreéis demasiado porfis ^^U

Es que… No podía matarlo… No podía, era superior a mí T_T Y tampoco podía matarla a ella of course… Si no depresión de Zero al canto y tampoco mola xD

PD: ¿Alguien piensa como yo y cree que el final es ñoño? xDD


End file.
